Everything that never happened
by Barburas11
Summary: Just a simple story about my 4 favorite DC heroes.


_A/N_

_hey folks. Ive been meaning to write a story for a long time, now that ive finally found the time, i decided to write a fic where most of my favorite DC characters are present :). The story is played out in my own twisted "Smallvilleverse". i'd say it's pretty close to season 4 of smallville at most. Anyways this being my first story, first chap is abit short, but i hope it's readable and more important enjoyable. Peace!  
_

* * *

Chapter One - The Restless Speedster

The city almost stood still as the young speedster Bart Allen was running trough it, just as usual he was scoping around trying to find something to do. Last time Bart was this bored, he ran across the world on the hunt for the world tastiest burrito, which was pretty much unfulfilling and unsuccessful but at least it kept him busy.

'_Finally, some action going on here_' he thought as he ran over to the blue and red sirens in a alley and found himself a crime scene.

"Twenty-eight to Thirty year old, white Male, about 6.3 feet, 180 lbs and has no identification "

"It looks like he got clawed down by a tiger and then got his heart dragged out right trough his chest. What the hell could've done this chief?" Said one of the younger officers

"No idea son, in my thirty-three years on this job, I've never seen anything like this"

"Witnesses say they saw him walking out from the club Incomst around the corner with a dark-haired female, they were making out along the sidewalk, they we're both last seen walking into this alley 30 minutes ago.."

"Aright then, lets get together a search team, we need to search trough a ten kilometer radio starting with this block, we need to find the woman he was seen with, she must have seen something or in worst case scenario she could also be assaulted, lets move it people!"

Bart who had been listening in on the conversation made a simple list

1. Find suspicious person with tiger claws and extremely good finger-strength

2. Find lady with Dark-hair

_1 hour later_

'_Oh man this was such a bad idea…._." Bart thought while taking cover behind a dumpster in a dark alley, "it" wasn't far behind... The past hour had been hell for the young hero. It had taken him about 10 minutes before he found the lady, in all of Bart's years his photographic memory had never failed him until he came in contact with this lady, the moment he locked eyes with her everything became a big blur. A smile, kissing, grabbing an all of a sudden biting, that's all that Bart remembers from the encounter, if it weren't for his speed he'd be dead. It was something weird about this though, Bart had been cut badly before and it usually only takes few seconds for him to heal, but these wounds were only getting worse and his enchanted speed was fading. Bart had reached the conclusions that it was some kind of "demon" like creature he was dealing with

Bart held in a cough, as he heard footsteps down the alley

"You're fast…. For a human" the Demon said and then gave out a sickening laugh

Bart gritted his teeth, there was no escaping this.. he's going to have to fight him/her what ever this thing is. As the creature came closer, Bart picked up a small rock, he swiftly threw it across the alley hitting a metal object.

The creature momentarily distracted by the sound, just then Bart's right fist connected with the demons neck, throwing him off balance Bart quickly delivered a side kick to the stomach. The demon quickly recovered and took a few steps back and faced Bart with a wicked smile. Bart locked eyes with the beast once again… he could now smell the bitter stench of blood coming from the creature. Seeing it smile with blood dripping from it's upper lip made Bart even more sick to his stomach, what on gods earth was he fighting with? Just as he saw the demons eyes flare red he was about to sidestep but he had already been caught with a straight left to his solar plexus. Without realizing what exactly was happening, Bart found himself flat on his back, sucking in a deep breath of air. The tunnel vision that treated to take away his sight cleared just in time for him to roll away from a kick to the head. Bart quickly jumped up on his feet and backed away.

'_stupid…. Stupid_' He quickly changed his stance and started circling his opponent. Listening to his own heart pumping; all he could smell and taste was blood. He spat out a mixture of blood and saliva on the ground.

"Tasty" he heard it say

As he looked over he saw that disgusting smile again, it was Bart's turn to make the first move. He closed up the distance between him and the demon, he delivered a flurry of punches, only a few connected and those who did, hurt him almost just as much as they did to his opponent. Trying to mix it up a bit he utilized his knees and kicks, but his opponent was too fast or it was him being to slow, didn't matter, Bart was tiring quickly, he couldn't continue on the assault much longer and tunnel vision had crept up on him once again. In a instant the demon had vanished from his sight, suddenly he felt a powerful kick to the ankles. It was if he had blacked out for a second, all of a sudden Bart was lying on his back disoriented, wincing in pain from the small rocks in the cold asphalt he was lying on. He mind cleared up a bit as he heard the sickening demonic laugher again.

'_Grief_!'he thought as he looked up on the monster, he didn't have the strength or speed to fight his way back up, he was out of options. Looking around on the ground for something to use Bart saw a short sharp metal object not too far away from him. Either it was pure luck or just survival instinct that made Bart roll over just the second the beast leapt after him. Bart who was now lying on his stomach and holding the metal piece in his right hand close to his chest now looking straight at the demon, it made a frustrated growl, and jumped at him again, Just as Bart thought he would, he quickly swung the metal object around his right shoulder just as he did the Beast jumped on him only to fall over again with the metal pole piercing it's heart

Bart slowly rolled over on his back, sighed in relief and carefully closed his eyes and slipped into darkness


End file.
